A vehicle's ability to perceive an environment is the most important index to measure the intelligence of the vehicle. Accurate positioning of the vehicle is a basis of environment perception for the vehicle. At present, GPS is usually used to position a vehicle in conjunction with inertial navigation equipment. However, due to large error of data outputted by the GPS and the inertial navigation equipment, it is difficult to position the vehicle with high precision.